ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Deodorize
Deodorize for Scholar The level displayed on the scroll is incorrect, Scholars learn it at level 15 regardless of what the scroll says. -- 16:14, 26 November 2007 (UTC) More tests needed I will re-check the blood aggro - I am quite sure it worked for me in two instances, but there may have been other factors in how it does or doesn't work on blood aggro. I had assumed it was a blanket fix for blood aggro.--Avoisin 00:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Removing text Best application is to prevent aggro from mobs that have Low HP/"Blood" aggro, such as from undead. For example, if a party member is weakened, casting Deodorize on them will allow passage near undead safely for when they come out of the weakened state, provided other forms of aggro are also accounted for (sneak/invisible) Removed because it is untrue. Shourin 15:27, 6 January 2008 (UTC) There's more to it .... I know it worked for me, just haven't had a chance to try it again yet. It may just be a more specific application of when it does or doesn't work. There are a lot of factors that go into blood aggro. Otherwise, it's a pretty useless spell, wouldn't you think? --Avoisin 15:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I was camping the Swan Bilbo NM in the Necropolis last night. I was bard/whm, he was mnk/nin, both of us 75. We pretty much nearly wiped thanks to some goof ups. He was KO'd and I was in the red and low on MP. I slept the NM with lullaby and cast Deodorize on myself. I was able to make it to the zone safely despite being low on HP and running through 20+ undead mobs on the way. Deodorize does prevent blood aggro. --Morari 09:41, 3 April 2008 (UTC) just tried it, and i can say it does not work -- 23:30, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I also tried this. I tested this out in the lv. 60ish mob area in the Necropolis with Convert, and it didn't work for me at all. --VaguStae 22:45, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Morari's case DOES NOT stand at all. Only 4 mob(which is Haunt,Spriggan,Tomb Mage,Tomb Warrior) aggro to 75 in the whole area. Those mob should not appears in the area where Cwn Cyrff pop, which drops Swan Bilbo. --Timfung 22:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) A thought I had on Blood Aggro & Deodorize I dismissed this right away as idiotic the first time I got blood aggroed with deodorize up but then I thought of something... True Blood Aggro Some mobs this might work against and some it might not. you have a point if there can be true sight and sound, why not true low hp? well in either case i think we can all agree that this spell remains as one of the most useless spells in the game. short of diaga. Not really relevant, but suggesting that diaga is useless is misleading. For the sake of anyone who reads that remark and doesn't know otherwise, or hasn't thought of this, AoE magic strips shadows. And Diaga is a dirt cheap way to do so. --Graywolfe 03:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Theory Most of us know that mobs will chase you all over the map unless you somehow cause them to lose your scent either by running through water or getting deodorize cast on you. Well, my theory for a new use would be for backline mages who might draw hate from cure bombing. The mage would cast deodorize on themself and then get a good distance away from the mob and begin curing the melee and if the mob turns to go after the mage it should lose his/her scent and go back to attacking the frontliners. I'll test this sometime since I'm leveling my whitemage currently. --Simonjm2 09:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Back when I was leveling my last job in Altepa East, I would kill goblin spiders. When the goblin would link, I cast Sleep, Deodorize, Sneak, Invisible, then walk around behind the goblin. When the goblin woke, it would deaggro every time. I am leveling SCH right now and every time I try to do this when I get a link, the mob still chases me across the zone, even if i Sleep, Deo, Sneak, Invis, and then bolt in a random direction. Did mobs find a new way to track? (Mobs: Goblin, Manticore, Undead (I'd heal before buffing to run) ) Storme 01:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC)